


Love Live School Idol Deaf Project

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Deaf Character, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: What it says on the tin. Feel free to make requests if there’s a pair you want to see.





	1. Flowers for the Ocean (UmiPana)

There were some advantages to being deaf. That much Hanayo knew. For example, she didn’t have to listen to anyone obnoxious if she didn’t want to. But more often than not, it was a hindrance.

Like the time she almost got hit by a car because she couldn’t hear it coming. If it weren’t for Rin, she most certainly would have been very hurt.

Or the time she almost burnt her house down because she forgot to set a timer on her phone to go with the kitchen-bound one. If she hadn’t smelt the smoke when she did, who knows what might have happened.

That wasn’t to say Hanayo wanted to be able to hear. She had lived most of her life deaf, and it’s what she knew. 

It was quite a sight the day Rin came up to her and used sign language. She remembered the proud look Rin had on her face before she was told that it was wrong. Rin’s face fell, but when she was taught the correct way and did it successfully a day later, she was ever more proud.

While Hanayo was deaf, that didn’t mean she had never heard sound before. She had been able to hear long enough to learn lip reading and muscle memory for speaking. 

Her life passed her by relatively normally, though she relied on Rin for notes a fair amount of the time. When they entered high school, Hanayo and Rin were inseparable, simply due to Rin being an actually competent interpreter.

 

***

Umi had never been sure why her parents made her take sign language classes. Sure it was cool, even a bit fun, but she couldn’t see herself using it. Her parents did happen to notice that and had Umi volunteering at various events as an interpreter.

Her second year of high school, Honoka had the idea of starting an idol club. While there had been opposition from both Umi and the student council, it was eventually formed. 

There was this group of first years Honoka wanted to recruit. A sharp-tongued but nonetheless sweet redhead, and energetic ginger with no regard for personal space, and a shy brunette who occasionally wore glasses. 

It hadn’t been very long before they all caught the ginger signing to the brunette. Naturally, this intrigued Umi most of all. They learned that Maki was the redhead, Rin was the ginger, and the shy brunette was Hanayo. 

Hanayo was deaf. Umi had figured as much and Honoka was very interested to watch as Rin, Umi, and Hanayo all “talked” with each other. Umi had her doubts about Hanayo’s singing ability, but that concern was quickly put to rest when Rin prompted Hanayo to both talk and sing.

As u’s grew with the addition of three third years, Hanayo’s introduction was always special, watching their reaction to her signing and the subsequent explanation of how to communicate with her.

Umi continually found herself drawn to the quiet first year. There was a sense of purpose as she put all those SL classes to use. Umi couldn’t say when she had begun to fall for Hanayo, but she did. It was a bit scary to her, at first, but she quickly settled into the warm feeling.

After a few months, the blue haired girl found a note in her shoe locker.

 

_Meet me behind the school after classes_

_There’s something I’d like to tell you_

Umi followed the note's instructions, and to her surprise, it was Hanayo who awaited her. She could feel her face catch on fire. She signed a greeting which was returned with a shy smile.

 

***

Its been several years since Umi graduated from high school. She was almost done with getting her teaching license. She would be teaching sign language to a wide variety of people and she couldn’t be more excited.

Hanayo, who she could happily call her girlfriend (possible future fiancée?), was working towards a contract with a disability rights firm. She would basically be a lawyer for the disabled.

The two of them stood on the balcony of the apartment, arms around each other, and they had never been happier

 

 


	2. Silent Storms (ChikaYou)

The day Chika first got her hearing aids, she picked an orange colored set. It seemed only right, her hair was orange and she loved mikan, an orange fruit.

_”Good morning, Chika-chan.”_

Her best friend, You, greeted her every morning in JSL, simply because she could. It was a small gesture, but it meant a lot to her.

”Good morning to you too, You _-chan.”_

They walked to school together every day. You’s job was listening for oncoming cars, and keeping Chika company, of course.

After school, they could usually be found by the pool, as long weather permitted 

Today was not that day.

It was quite stormy, and they had taken refuge in an unused club room. 

The first lightning strike, You just looked a little nervous.

The second strike had her looking genuinely scared. 

The third strike, she couldn’t take it. The ash haired girl ran off, covering her ears.

Chika knew You always hid in the same spot when there was a storm like this. It was a windowless bathroom at the center of the building.

”You _-chan_?”

And there she was, knees to her chest, head down.

Chika didn’t say anything. Instead, she just sat next to her, leaned against her, hand rubbing up and down her back in a way she knew was soothing.

They stayed like that for a while, leaning against each other. Chika kissed the top of her head. The storm did die down after about 15 minutes

You finally lifted her head to look at Chika. Her eyes, for a brief moment, as always, were drawn to Chikas hearing aids. 

Once, they had been a bright orange color. 

Now they were a light blue, the same color as her eyes.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder to those who want to make requests. Please be sure to specify who's deaf, the situation if wanted, and any other details. Otherwise, it's left to my interpretation and imagination


	3. Listen (UmiMaki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sonodass

Maki sat at the piano, a sheet of unfinished composition in front of her. There was something missing, and she couldn't figure out what it was. She stared at the score, willing it to show her what it was lacking. 

_Or maybe its that I'm too distracted to work on it._

That sheet of paper sat tucked neatly away in her bag, its implications weighing in Maki's mind.

"Maki? Are you in here?"

Umi opened the door, peering around the corner to confirm that, yes, Maki was indeed in the room.

"How'd the appointment go?"

She sat next to her on the bench. The red head didn't say anything, opting to just give her girlfriend the paper.

It was from the audiologist, and on that paper were a few simple words.

 _Moderate/borderline severe hearing loss_

Umi read the paper over multiple times.

”Are you getting hearing aids?”

Such a simple question, but the weight it held was almost tangible.

”Probably.”

”Want me to come with?”

Maki nodded.

”So how’s the composition coming along?”

”...not very well”

”Can’t hear the upper notes, right?”

”Yeah...hey Umi, did I ever tell you why I got into music in the first place?”

Umi shook her head.

”Well, some people have lives, some people have music. For me, piano was my refuge. I could crawl into the space between the notes and turn my back to loneliness. It’s always been there for me, and the thought that I could loss that scares me.”

”That was... unexpected? But thank you for telling me that Maki.”

Umi, in moment of unusual boldness, leaned over and kissed Maki on the cheek.

”U-umi?!”

Maki’s cheeks turned a bright red, as did Umi’s but to a lesser degree.

”You don’t need to be scared Maki. For now, I can be your ears, until you get fitted for hearing aids. Now, how about we work on this score, together.

 

***

The two girls sat in the waiting room of Nishikino Hospitals audiology department. They were waiting for one of their names to be called.

”Nishikino Maki?”

A nurse with long wine colored hair called the girl in question. Her companion accompanied her. 

“How are you feeling Maki?”

”Fine”

”You sure?”

”Yes, Umi. You seem to be more nervous about this than I am.”

The aid fitting room wasn’t very big, but it didn’t need to be. A nurse with long brown hair came in with a box of various sized hearing aids with long cords attached. Maki tried a few sizes, until one fit properly according to the nurse.

A week later, the package came. The hearing aids were dark blue. The rest of u’s was excited to see the aids as well.

 

***

Maki and Umi sat in the music room again. An unfinished score sat infront of them. Maki places her fingers upon the keys, and a calming melody flowed from the piano, until it stopped abruptly. Maki picked up her pencil, marking in what she thought should come next. Umi sat against the wall, doing homework, content to just be in Maki’s presence.

Maki hadn’t lost her music, and she wouldn’t for a while

  


	4. Rain (MakiPana)

“Good morning class, please quiet down. We have a transfer student joining us today.”

The teacher stood in front of the chalkboard, a girl with short brown hair standing next to her.

Maki looked up only briefly before going back to twirling her hair. She didn’t really care about new students. She glanced up again when the girl didn’t speak. She saw the girl open her bag, pulling out a notebook.

_Nice to meet you._

_My name is Hanayo Koizumi_

_I hope we can get along_

_I’m deaf_

Maki’s eyebrows only raised slightly. Murmurs floated around her as the word spread to those who couldn’t read the page.

”You can sit next to Maki-san.”

Apon hearing her name, Maki lifted her hand, indicating where the new girl should sit. The class got an opportunity to introduce themselves to her. Maki kept her introduction brief. One girl, Rin Hoshizora if Maki remembered correctly, seems to bond quite quickly with Hanayo. 

She was quickly integrated into the class. Hanayo taught some people how to sign their names and other basic words and phrases. The entire time, Maki just observed.

One day, she was approached by Hanayo and Rin, who had become fast friends, carrying lunches.

”Mind if we eat with you, Maki-chan?”

It was pretty clear Rin wouldn’t take no for an answer, so she just shrugged. The two of them pulled up desks, setting bento boxes down. Everyday after that, Maki would be joined by the duo. With nothing better to do, Maki began to talk to them. Hanayo gave them sign language lessons in between notebook conversations.

For some reason, she began to look forward to these lunch chats. It was nice to have people she could consider friends, for lack of a better word.

The three of them hung out occasionally outside of school, going to cafes and the like. The one place they hadn’t gone to was the movie theater, as the subtitled screenings were never at a good time.

The more she hung out with them, the more Maki began to genuinely enjoy being in their company. What had once been a mere obligation had turned into her new normal.

Maki could never say when she started to see Hanayo as more than a friends. It might have been the first time she heard her laugh, or the time she made her and Rin special necklaces for white day. Regardless of when it had happened, it did, and the red head had no idea what to do about it.

At this point, Rin and Maki had been taught enough sign to have complete conversations with Hanayo.

_”Are we doing anything after school?”_

_”Well, we can’t really do much with the weather.”_

_”Aww, I wanted to go to a cafe with you two nya...”_

Yes, Rin had a special sign that ment Nya. With them unable to do anything, they decided to just go home when school ended.

”Bye nya!”

Rin waved before running off in the rain towards her house.

_”Are you walking? You live kind of far from here, don’t you?”_

_”Yeah, it’s unfortunate, but not much I can do about it, sadly”_

_”Want me to give you a ride? I’m having someone pick me up.”_

_”Really? I don’t want to cause any trouble.”_

_”What’s your adress?”_

Hanayo scrawled her home address on a scrape of paper before handing it to Maki.

_”That’s not to far from where I live. It wouldn’t be going out of our way to take you home, Hanayo.”_

_”Ok, if you insist”_

Hanayo’s face flushed a bit, but it went unnoticed. They stood in the front entrance until a car pulled up that Maki seemed to recognize. She grabbed her companions hand before pulling her to the car.

”Thanks Seiji. By the way, this is Hanayo, would you mind driving her home first?”

Maki handed the driver the slip of paper with the necessary address. He nodded as the two girls got in the back.

_”Here’s your stop. See you later.”_

_”Bye”_

Maki watched as Hanayo sped walked through the rain to her front door. Her hair was already somewhat wet from the walk to the car, but it was soaked now, and she thought it was kind of cute.

The moment that thought crossed her mind, Maki mentally slapped herself. She really needed to stop doing that.

 


	5. Office girl (LeahMaru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Alter_554

Leah could proudly say she hated her job.

Ok, well, maybe hate was a bit extreme. At the very least, she didn’t enjoy it. She worked at an insurance agency as a telephone operator. Given her irritable nature, it was to be expected she wasn’t particularly into her job.

”Hey, Leah-chan, did you hear we have a new worker coming in today?”

Ruby, one of her coworkers, had stopped by at her desk during a break.

”Really? Hadn’t heard. Have you seen them?”

”Nope. I actually came to get you. They’re introducing her in the conference room.”

”What? They never do an introduction like that.”

Ruby just shrugged before turning around and gesturing for her to follow. Leah sighed as she stood up. The conference room held everyone in the company (it was a very small company), and a low drone could be heard as everyone debated why there was a meeting like this.

”Alright everyone, can I have your attention?”

The head of the company, a cheery blonde named O’Hara, stood by the tv screen. Beside her was a short light brown haired girl about her and Ruby’s age.

”Now, I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you here. We have a new employee joining us today. Go ahead and introduce yourself.”

The brunette just stood there, smiling ever so slightly. That is, until O’Hara lightly tapped her shoulder, prompting the girl to jolt slightly.

”Hello, everyone. My name is Hanamaru Kunikida. I am 26 years old and I will be the new marketing manager. I am also deaf."

Everyone in the room turned to whisper to each other, no doubt gossiping, but it didn't last very long as the employees disbanded, going back to whatever it was they had been doing beforehand.

"Hello, I need help finding my work station."

The new girl came up to Ruby and Leah.

"Oh yeah, I think that's near my desk. I'm Ruby Kurosawa, by the way. I can show you around. Want to come with, Leah-chan?"

"Sure. I guess its better than actually doing my job."

Ruby just chuckled, walking off as Leah and Hanamaru followed. Now that she could get a good look at her, Hanamaru was by no means unattractive.

"Here it is. If you need help with anything, let me or Leah know."

"Yep, will do. By the way, is it weird?"

"What?"

"My voice. I'm kinda self-conscious about it."

Hanamaru looked at them with a frown on her face. 

"Well, for what it's worth, I think it sounds fine."

Hanamaru smiled at that.

"Thanks...um, what's your name?"

"Leah Kazuno. Welcome aboard, by the way."

***

_"Ugh, why do I have to lock up. Ruby's off with Riko whats-her-name, and Mari's giving that Yoshiko girl "special training" even though everyone knows they're banging. Couldn't they have at least left someone else to help me? Sheesh."_

Leah went around switching off various lights. She was passing by Hanamarus desk, thinking no one would be there, but nope. The brunette was seated at her desk, looking at what appeared to be a social media page. Leah knocked on the low divider wall, hoping to get her attention. It worked, as Hanamaru sat up a little straighter, her attention caught.

"Hmm? Oh, Leah-chan. I was just finishing up, do you need something?"

"I'm closing the office. Are you able to stop, or do you need a minute?"

"Umm, if it isn't too much trouble, could you give me a bit to finish this. I won't be long."

"I guess its not a problem"

Leah settled for leaning against the low divider that laid between workstations. Hanamaru stared intently at the screen, completely focused on her task. It was no wonder she didn't notice everyone leave. Most of the time, the commotion of the end of the day was enough to alert her to closing, but not today, apparently.

A small smile slowly formed on Hanamaru's face as she reached completion.

"I'm done!"

Upon completion, she spun back in her chair while throwing her hands up. 

"Ready to go?"

She nodded, shutting off her computer and grabbing her bag. Leah went around completing the rest of the lockup process, Hanamaru following her around almost like a puppy.

They walked out to their cars in comfortable silence, and Leah realized how much she enjoyed Hanamaru's company.

_"Huh, maybe this job isn't so bad after all."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say that if there’s a chapter you’d like to see either expanded on or made into its own separate longer work, just let me know


	6. College Deaf Club (Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short bu IM BACK!!!!

If there was one thing Otonokizaka University was known for, it was its extensive resources for the disabled. You see, that's the kind of College it was. Not that you couldn't go if you weren't disabled, but the majority of its students were.

Otonokizaka boasted an entirely wheelchair accessible campus, as well as easy access to things like braille books, JSL interpreters, and specialized facilities. One building on the edge of campus hosted the various indoor clubs and meet groups.

Hanayo Koizumi, a freshman English major, stood nervously outside the door to a room with a sign that said "Deaf Club, interpreter available." Why she was nervous, she couldn't quite say. What was there to be afraid of? She timidly opened the door. 

There were already a bunch of people inside. Eight in total. At one of the tables, a girl with black twin tails was signing aggressively to a girl with a blonde ponytail, and a redhead twirling her hair. Based on the books spread across the table, they were trying to study, but failing miserably.

In the corner on beanbags was another group of three. One was a girl with long purple hair in low twin tails, who seemed to be doing something with the cards in her hand. The short-haired ginger was enthralled, signing to the one with the cards. The third girl had long blue hair left unstyled. She was reading a book, occasionally glancing up at her companions.

Hanayo sighed with relief when she recognized two girls from her Calc class.

_"Hi, Kotori, Honoka."_

The two girls waved at her to sit with them. Kotori had a textbook in her lap, long ash hair swept over one shoulder. Honoka was munching on bread, but like Kotori, she also had a textbook in her lap. Fashion design and business majors respectively.

_"Hey, Hanayo. Wasn't expecting to see you here. Honoka and I were studying."_

_"Yeah, its good to see you. Do you think you could help me with this?"_

Honoka turned her textbook towards Hanayo, a pleading expression on her face. Hanayo gave her an apologetic smile.

_"Sorry, I need to study too."_

Her own textbook was not about calculus, but English Literature. Occasionally, Honoka would bug her and Kotori until one of them helped her, but generally, the atmosphere was conducive to studying. At the table, the twin tails girl seemed to have relented to her tutors, scribbling away in a notebook. In the beanbags, the cards had been put away in favor of notebooks and flashcards.

It was nicer then she thought it would be.

 

***

 

After a while, all nine girls noticed they were usually the only ones who ever used the room regularly. Sure, other people stopped by, like Ruby and Dia Kurosawa, but overall it was just them. It was a few meets before Hanayo had learned everyone's names.

Rin Hoshizora was a physical education major, always ready to move, and she quickly became Hanayo's best friend. 

Maki Nishikino was a physics major, hoping to get into med school so she could take over her family hospital.

There was Umi Sonoda, a history major, interested in teaching it later, but also hiding a talent for archery.

Nico Yazawa was a graphic design major, but behind that brash exterior was someone who was just a massive dork.

And Eli Ayase was a political science major, set on becoming a diplomate for Russia, her home country.

Finally, Nozomi Tojo, a psychology major and loved to test out psych theories on her friends and tell fortunes.

They bonded, and when they were together, nothing seemed to matter. 

Not the ableist jerks who sometimes gathered on the green.

Not looming deadlines or high stakes exams.

And certainly not the fact that they were deaf. If anyone were to observe the times they sat on the floor in a circle, signing away, it would feel for all the world like they were just chatting.

Nothing got in their way, not if they could help it. They were women who could take care of themselves. 

And Hanayo couldn't be more grateful for such amazing friends.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual reminder that suggestions are welcome, be specific, blah blah, blah.

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna say,I wrote this on my phone, so if the formatting is janky, let me know, k?


End file.
